


Sasu Dearest

by QueenEmpath



Series: Garden Lodge Family [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Jer cooks for Jim, Jer is caring mother-in-law, Jer is typical Indian mother, Jim gets cold, M/M, Mother-in-law & son-in-law bonding, Parsi dishes, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: When Freddie is out on tour, Jim gets cold. Accidentally calling Jer instead of his own mother. Luckily this give Jim chance of bonding with his Sasu (mother-in-law)
Relationships: Jer Bulsara & Freddie Mercury, Jer Bulsara & Jim Hutton, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Garden Lodge Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sasu Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the third part of Garden Lodge series

His throat felt sore, his nose runny and the headache was killing him. Jim weakly heads to the drawing-room. He knew the cats needed to be fed, but he couldn't do it. The house was empty and everyone won't be back till Sunday. He really contemplated calling Mary but decided against it. He picked up the phone attempting to dial the familiar number. He felt like a little child, calling his mum because he caught a cold. But he needed someone around. And he couldn't call Freddie. His husband would be worried sick and won't concentrate on the show. Besides he would be back by Sunday. Jim looked at the buttons to dial but his mind felt foggy as if he couldn't remember his  _ own  _ mother’s number. He huffed and picked up his and Freddie’s personal directory. Dialling the number under  _ mama.  _ After a few rings, someone picked the phone 

_ ”Hello,”  _ said the soft feminine voice 

”M-mum” Jim croaked. His throat feeling dry 

_ ”J-Jim, is that you?”  _ there was bit of shock in the voice 

”Uh, yeah. I know it’ll sound childish but, could you come over?. I'm not well and Freddie is on tour, he'll be back on Sunday. I-i know it would be inconvenient” Jim said 

_ ”Don't be silly, dear. I'll be there in the morning”  _

”W-what, in the morning?. I don't want to rush you or anything” Jim said 

_ ”Now you're being absurd, I'll see you in the morning. Bye, dear, I'll see you in the morning”  _

”Bye mum” Jim said and he could swear he heard a kind of a happy sigh from his mother.

* * *

The next morning the doorbell rang. Jim opened the door and saw Freddie’s mother there. Smiling at him. Jim felt embarrassed since he was still in his boxer and tank top.

”Um, Mrs Bulsars, what are you doing here?” Jim asked. Immediately feeling like slapping himself. That's his husband's mother. He should've said something  _ more  _ polite. But the older woman just smiled 

”I'm here to take care of your dear. You called me yesterday, remember” Jer said. Jim was shocked he was a hundred per cent sure he called his mother. 

”Did you have something, Jim?” she asked. Jim just shook his head 

”That’s good. I've brought you some  _ Akuri  _ ” Jer said. Making herself comfortable. She looked around. Shaking her head on seeing the cats sitting on the sofa

”You know, since childhood Farrokh- I mean Freddie used to bring cats home. Now he has his own cat sanctuary” Jer said 

”He treats the cats like his children,” Jim said defensively

”I know Jim, you go, get fresh, I'll make tea for us,” Jer said 

”What? no, no. I can't let you do work. I'll make the tea” Jim insisted. 

”Don't get fooled by my petite form, dear. I've done all my household work single-handedly my whole life” Jer said with a smile heading to the kitchen. 

When Jim entered the kitchen., he was two plates with a fancy looking scrambled egg dish, bread and steaming cups of tea

”Have a seat  _ deekra.  _ I've made  _ Akuri,  _ it has spices which will open your throat” Jer said 

”Thanks Mrs Bulsara” Jim said 

”You can call me Jer, dear. Though it's very western, I can't imagine calling my mother-in-law, Siloo. She would've murdered me” Jer laughed. Jim didn't know what to make of that statement 

”What did you call her then?” he asked instead. The older woman face light up 

”Oh, I used to call her  _ Sasu maa _ . Sometimes I call her mama and  _ Ḍākaṇa _ behind her back” she laughed

”What does that mean?” Jim asked curiously 

”It means witch,” Jer laughed again. Jim was amused. She was very different from how Freddie projected her. She didn't seem nagging or pushy. But who is he to judge?. After all, they've met each other occasionally and whenever she and her husband visit Freddie was very cautious around them.

* * *

That night Jer prepared  _ Salli Boti  _ and rice for them. Jim ate a little bit. After dinner, Jim went upstairs to lay down with Oscar and Delilah following him. Jer was about to go to the guest room when the phone rang. She picked up the phone and was about to say hello- 

_ ”muah, muah, muah. I miss you, I miss you!. I miss your smile, your company and your dick. Especially your long, hard-  _

”Beta!” 

_ ”MAMA!, what are you doing there? where’s Jim?”  _ Freddie asked, embarrassed. 

”He’s resting upstairs Beta, he has a cold, so I came to look after him” Jer explains 

_ ”What about Papa?”  _ Freddie asked. Knowing very well that his father can't even boil water.

”I told Kashmira to look after him” Jer assured 

_ ”I’ll back on Sunday, please take care of him, mama”  _ Freddie urged 

”I’ll Beta, and Beta please say hello first when someone picks up the phone” 

_ ”Goodnight mama,”  _ Freddie said dismissively hanging up the phone. Jer just shook her head,

* * *

Next day Jim decided to make breakfast. He made simple toast and omelette. He and Jer ate in comfortable silence then she spoke 

"You know Jim, I always thought I would rather prefer having a daughter-in-law than a son-in-law but now, I'm glad, I got a son-in-law. Freddie's happiness matters to me the most and  _ you're  _ his happiness" Jer said. Jim felt like his heart would burst. It was an official confirmation of acceptance. 

"T-thank you Mrs- I mean Jer," Jim said 

"You love him, don't you Jim?" Jer asked 

"More than anything" Jim proclaimed

* * *

On Sunday, when Jim opened the door, Freddie flung at him like an excited Labrador. He attempted to kiss his husband but Jim stopped him 

"Woah, Fred. My cold hasn't been fully cured yet" he said

"Oh darling, I plan to kiss you somewhere else," Freddie said slyly eyeing Jim's shorts 

"Beta" Jer called. Immediately Freddie pulled himself away from Jim.

"Hello mama" he greeted 

"How was the tour Beta?" 

"It was great but I wanted to come home," Freddie said eyeing Jim lovingly 

"I should prepare lunch," Joe said heading to the kitchen while Phoebe took his and Joe's luggage to their room.

"I should go home Beta" Jer informed. Jim quickly went out and informed Terry. Jer turned Freddie and spoke 

"And Beta,  _ Mārā jamā'īnī sambhāḷa rākhō _ " Freddie was shocked to hear his mother's words. She kissed his cheek and went out. When his mother left Freddie took Jim in and pushed him on the sofa. 

"You know, my mum called you, her son-in-law, she told me to take care of you," Freddie said

"Really?" Jim asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Freddie said crashing his lips to Jim's while stripping Jim's shorts. Jim pushed him away. Freddie pouted

"Wait, Fred. Not here. Liza and Phoebe could walk on us 

"Like it never happened before," Freddie said with a snort. Jim shook his head.

"Wait, I gotta tell Liza that your mum already made us lunch," Jim said trying to get Freddie off of him.

"Forget it, darling. I'm in the mood for something Irish" Freddie said slyly crushing his lips to Jim. Who melts in the kiss 

  
  



End file.
